


how would you feel (if i told you i loved you)

by guitarstrings



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: Veronica pinches Betty’s nose, a pleased smile spreading across her face. “Oh, Betty Cooper,” she sighs, mocking exasperation that it makes Betty grin. “Don’t you know I will always be around? How else will you get by?”In which Betty and Veronica are childhood best friends, coming to a solution that would solve the love triangle they're in: by dating each other.





	how would you feel (if i told you i loved you)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been wanting to write about these two being childhood best friends like they are in the comics and came up with this. I also did a mix-and-match of their personalities from the show and the comics, and going with that, there won't be any crazy family drama and such. Just some pure, lighthearted fun going around haha :) I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Title of the fic taken from "How Would You Feel" by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> PS. You guys can hit me up at Tumblr @coolguitarplayer :)

The thing about living in a small town since you were born is that you watch the people around you grow and change over the years – along with their relationships. Feelings change, perceptions take on different turns, branching out and shifting ever so slightly until you start to see one of the people you grew up with in a new light.

It’s the same for Veronica – the months following their entrance into junior year unfolding like a slow revelation in front of her very eyes. As though what she thought wasn’t there had been _there_ all along without her noticing it. Every tiny detail showing itself, everything converging and leading straight into her childhood best friend, Betty Cooper.

Scratching at the silk sheets of her queen-sized bed, Veronica absentmindedly watches Betty struggle with rolling up her sleeves but refusing to turn around and look at her. Maybe that’s one thing about Betty that will never change, how she would rather solve her troubles by herself without knowing how to ask for help.

That’s how Betty always has been, even when they were kids.

Affection washes over Veronica as she stands up and approaches Betty, tugging on her sleeve to get her attention.

“Hmm?” Betty hums distractedly as she turns around, and up close, Veronica can see the faint scar running in a thin line across her right cheek.

On instinct, Veronica reaches up to trace Betty’s scar, lightly brushing her thumb against the ragged white line that pops out from her skin.

“Remember how you got this?” Veronica asks, smiling, as she gently strokes Betty’s cheek.

Betty smiles back and tilts her head. “We were seven and I was climbing up a tree, but there was a sharp branch that I didn’t notice and I got cut,” Betty recalls with a laugh, shaking her head. “Then you demanded me to come straight down and threw such a big fit over it. You were all like, ‘Betty, are you okay? You’re bleeding! I _need_ to call Smithers! No wait, an ambulance!’ You were so dramatic, even then,” she adds with a grin. 

“I _did_ tell you not to climb up that tree,” Veronica huffs, folding her arms across her chest. “But you were so stubborn and insisted on doing it. So forgive a seven-year old for not knowing what to do when she saw her best friend bleeding. Thank _God_ I didn’t get a trauma because of that.”

Betty’s grin widens. “See? Dramatic.”

“Oh, ha ha,” Veronica says sarcastically.

Softening, Betty taps Veronica’s forehead and says, “Thinking back on it now, it was adorable how you were so concerned about me. You were puffing your cheeks and pouting when Smithers told you he’d handle it.”

“Time really flew by so fast, huh?” Betty voices out with a hint of nostalgia, when Veronica doesn’t respond.

There’s a far-off look in Betty’s eyes, and for a brief moment, Veronica sees them as seven-year olds again – Betty’s pigtails swinging wildly as she runs up to the tree with Veronica watching helplessly and begging her not to climb up. They always were a stark contrast to each other, with Betty and her adventurous nature and Veronica and her incredibly sheltered life. Polar opposites, as some have even put it.

But that’s because they haven’t seen how she and Betty are around each other – especially when they spend time alone.

It’s exactly why they’ve always worked as best friends, even though other people may not see it.

And now they’re seventeen, the Betty standing in front of her one that Veronica always thought she’d turn out to be.

“Yeah,” Veronica agrees quietly, sliding her arms around Betty’s neck. “It really did.”

Betty gazes at her and smiles, and some strange feeling swells up in Veronica’s chest as she looks up at Betty, and briefly, Veronica wonders _when_ she shot up to that height. It only seems like yesterday when they were still kids and roughly the same height, and now, Betty is taller than her – tall enough that when they hug, there’s ample space left for Betty to tuck her chin on top of Veronica’s head, but not to the point where she has to awkwardly bend down.

It’s dizzying, how the time has flown so fast. So much so that Veronica doesn’t know where one thing ends and where another begins, specifically, the part when her infatuation with Archie ended and when these – these _feelings_ she has for Betty appeared.

(All Veronica knows is, it’s there, and it’s not altogether unpleasant and disconcerting, not even the slightest bit. As though, somehow, this is how it was meant to be.)

She doesn’t tell Betty that she won’t fret that much over anyone else getting injured – not even Archie – and that it’s only for her that Veronica has ever felt that worried, dramatic as it may be.

What Veronica does tell Betty, however, as she toys with the hairs on the back of her neck is this: “I’m always going to be worried about you.”

Betty smiles faintly and answers, “Then I hope I don’t do anything to make you worry about me so much.”

“For the sake of my poor heart? You better not, Betty Cooper,” Veronica warns playfully, making Betty laugh.

“I promise,” Betty says solemnly, forming a fist over her heart.

“Good, because I am much too young to have a heart attack,” Veronica teases.

“Dramatiiiiic,” Betty singsongs.

Veronica rolls her eyes and smacks her arm. “Oh hush, Cooper.”

* * *

 

It’s from Toni that Veronica learns Betty has sprained her wrist during their softball practice one late afternoon, and, with a quick call to Smithers to bring the car, Veronica is on her way to school. In the clinic she finds Betty awkwardly attempting to wrap a bandage around her right wrist, which, of course, results in failure.

Veronica sighs in exasperation and marches over to Betty, her heavy footfalls alerting Betty to her presence.

“Ronnie? What are you doing here?” Betty asks in surprise, the bandage coming undone in her hand. “Ah, darn it.”

“Darn it, indeed,” Veronica agrees with a raise of an eyebrow, clucking her tongue as she sits beside Betty on the bed. “And I came because Toni called me. Seriously, Betty, why is it that I always learn about your injuries from other people?” she chides, giving Betty a look that says, _whatever will I do about you?_

Betty gives a half-hearted shrug, wincing as she moves her injured wrist. “I didn’t want to bother you. Or anyone else, basically.”

“Please tell me that didn’t include the nurse.”

At that, Betty laughs. “No, don’t worry,” she says, shaking her head. “The nurse wasn’t here when I came, and I don’t know where she went, so here I am.”

“And apparently, that also made you decide it was a great idea to take matters into your own hands. So yes, there you are, with a broken wrist you’ve been failing spectacularly at to fix up,” Veronica deadpans as she stands up.

“Hand, actually,” Betty corrects her. “Because my wrist is hurting so I can’t use both. And it’s not broken, it’s just-“

“-sprained. Yes, yes, I know. Same difference,” Veronica sniffs, moving around the clinic to gather a fresh bandage and other things she might need. “Still, it doesn’t change the fact that you got hurt,” she whirls around to shoot a look at Betty, who chuckles sheepishly and scratches the back of her neck, “and didn’t bother to inform your dear, best friend Veronica Lodge, but now you’re making _jokes_ about it.”

Veronica holds up a bag of ice, and Betty gives her a dubious look.

“What?” Veronica asks, holding up her chin. “You don’t think I can take care of you?”

“Well…” Betty starts hesitantly, glancing back and forth between her wrist and Veronica. “No offense, Ronnie, but it’s just…” she waves her uninjured hand around vaguely, clearing her throat.

“Yes?” Veronica asks expectantly. “It’s just what, Betty?”

“You’re not exactly… _qualified_ to do this sort of thing,” Betty answers, saying every word with utmost care as she peers up at Veronica.

Veronica lets out a snort and shakes her head in disbelief. “And I suppose you were faring better before I arrived?”

“Fair point,” Betty concedes.

“Now then, are you going to add any more protests or will you let me help you?”

“I’ll let you help.”

“Good,” Veronica says in approval, taking her seat beside Betty again. “Hand, please.”

Betty obliges, and Veronica places the ice bag over the swollen part of her wrist, careful not to apply too much pressure. Aside from the occasional flinching, Betty doesn’t say a word, letting Veronica do her job in peace.

“How is it now? Better?” Veronica asks as she peers up at Betty.

Betty nods, voice scratchy as she answers, “Yeah. It doesn’t hurt as much.”

“Okay.”

Veronica lifts up the ice bag and takes the bandage, wrapping it around Betty’s wrist the way Smithers taught her to. Betty is still silent, but Veronica can tell there’s something going on in her head.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me,” Veronica says, catching Betty by surprise.

“Oh, uh, nah, it’s okay. It’s not important.”

“Betty Cooper,” Veronica chides, frowning playfully at Betty. “What happened to our ‘no secrets’ pact?”

Betty lets out a small laugh and runs a hand through her hair. “I’m just curious, I guess,” she shrugs, sucking in her lower lip. “When did you learn to do this?” she asks, gesturing to where Veronica is neatly finishing her job.

Humming, Veronica glances at the scar on Betty’s cheek. “Earlier this year, before school started. Though in hindsight, I should’ve learned much earlier.”

“Why? Is it for…? Betty trails off, and she doesn’t need to finish her question for Veronica to understand what she’s trying to ask.

_Is it for Archie?_

Did their lives really revolve around him that much for them to think that everything they’re doing and learning is for him? Because that’s a matter that has to be rectified. Soon, preferably.

Biting her inner cheek, Veronica shifts on her side and places her hand on Betty’s thigh. “It’s not,” she admits, noticing the way Betty seems to look relieved with her answer. “I did it for you,” Veronica exhales as she pulls back, never one to hide how she feels.

Betty doesn’t say a word, regarding Veronica for a quiet moment before dipping her head to give her a kiss on the cheek. For a beat, Veronica is left breathless, and even more so when Betty pulls back to flash her a dimpled smile.

“Thank you,” Betty says, voice throaty. “For everything. For coming over even though you didn’t have to.”

Veronica pinches Betty’s nose, a pleased smile spreading across her face. “Oh, Betty Cooper,” she sighs, mocking exasperation that it makes Betty grin. “Don’t you know I will always be around? How else will you get by?”

Grin widening, Betty drops her head on Veronica’s shoulder and squeezes her waist with her other hand. “You’re right. I’m helpless without you,” she agrees jokingly.

“Whatever will you do without me?” Veronica jokes back, resulting in both of them to burst out into laughter.

* * *

 

There are times where Veronica is convinced that Archie must think her a fool if he thinks she’s going to accept his offer to go out on a date without so much as batting an eye. Well, not anymore. As far as she’s concerned, she’s done playing this game.

“Sorry, Archie, not available,” Veronica says coolly the moment Archie stops in front of her.

“But I haven’t even said any-“

“Hush! You don’t need to say anything. It’s obvious what your intentions are, unless you think I don’t know you that well?” Veronica arches and eyebrow, which makes Archie shrink back.

Too intimidated to say anything more, Archie slinks away, no doubt to find Betty like he always does when Veronica rejects him. Right on cue, and with an exasperated roll of her eyes, Veronica watches Archie sprint towards Betty, a huge grin already plastered on his face as though Veronica hadn’t turned him down mere seconds ago.

Archie is talking to Betty with excitement, gesturing wildly using his arms that Veronica finds it a miracle he hasn’t hit anyone yet. But Betty doesn’t share his enthusiasm, in fact, she merely stares at Archie, lips pressed into a thin line which Veronica knows is to suppress a grimace. Betty is just too kind to cut him off midsentence, unlike Veronica who would stop someone dead in their tracks if she senses that the conversation is about to take an unproductive turn.

Now, without her blinders on, Veronica sees exactly how cringe-worthy their situation had been. No matter which way you look at it, it’s just… _bad._ There’s nothing good about it, and neither she nor Betty gain anything from this wonky triangle they’ve put up with over the better part of their lives. While one of them gets left in the dust, Archie is quick to bounce back by jumping straight into the one who’s available.

This time, however – and maybe for the first time in history – both she and Betty have turned him down without so much as a second thought, and when Veronica finds no hint of regret shadowing Betty’s face as she approaches, Veronica is confident that they made the right decision.

Because when it comes right down to it, they would never make the other person feel like they’re a second choice to someone else the way Archie has always thought them to be.

And to be perfectly honest? It’s a huge relief.

Betty’s smile is brighter, too, and that in itself already makes everything worth it.

* * *

 

“Is it just me, or does it feel like everyone in your house is relaxed?” Betty asks Veronica as she flops onto her stomach, the sun’s rays filtering through the windows and bathing Veronica’s bedroom in golden light.

“I think it’s because they can rest easy knowing you’re the one that’s here and not Archie,” Veronica answers casually, flipping through her magazine.

“Yeah. If I were in their place, I’d be relieved, too, knowing I won’t have to clean up after his mess.”

“Hmm.”

After a few more beats, Betty pushes Veronica’s magazine down and peeks up at her, a lazy grin playing at her lips. “Looking for more fashion tips?”

“I was, until you distracted me,” Veronica shoots back, pretending to be annoyed.

“Well, you weren’t paying attention to me.”

Veronica arches an eyebrow and pokes Betty’s nose, laughing as she goes cross-eyed. “And people say _I’m_ the attention-seeker.”

Betty shrugs, then makes herself comfortable by resting her head on Veronica’s lap. Eyes closed, she lets out a quiet hum, golden hair spilling around her face and pooling onto Veronica’s sheets. Unable to resist, Veronica runs her fingers through Betty’s hair, watching her chest rise and fall as she releases a content sigh.

Were they always this at ease around each other? This relaxed and peaceful with each other’s company? Veronica would like to think that that is the case between them, and it does feel that way, especially now that they’ve put Archie behind them.

“Your lap feels nice,” Betty exhales, eyelashes fluttering as she opens her eyes.

“It must be the moisturizer I’m using.”

“Nah, it’s definitely your lap in general,” Betty yawns, turning onto her side to bury her face in Veronica’s stomach. “Though the moisturizer might have added a nice touch, too.”

Veronica bites back a smile, trailing her fingers down until she’s gently pressing on Betty’s shoulders, noting the nice round to them and the way they fill up her sleeves. She likes the way how Betty’s arms aren’t all muscle, just toned enough to be firm but not overtly so.

 _Small details,_ the voice in the back of her head says, and Veronica finds herself hungry for more. As though having read her thoughts, Betty sits up and looks at her, questions brewing in her green eyes as Veronica lifts up a hand to cradle her face. But other than that, Betty doesn’t pull back, merely sits in silence as Veronica commits her features to memory.

Silently, she takes in the freckles dotting Betty’s cheeks, her naturally thick lashes, the soft curves of her lips…

“You’re calm, too,” Betty says after a moment of silence, as observant as ever.

“I am,” Veronica agrees, and it’s true.

The ground underneath her doesn’t feel shaky anymore, not when the way Veronica now thinks of being with Betty has shifted from selfishly making sure that she isn’t with Archie to just wanting Betty all to herself without any ulterior motive.

Everything is just… _stable._ Cemented. Unmoving.

Because that’s what Betty is, too. She isn’t swayed so easily or even at all, unlike Archie who could go from asking her out to asking Betty out to asking any _other_ girl out at the snap of a finger. It’s a never-ending cycle, and Veronica once chalked it up to him being a silly teenage boy who would one day finally  be able to make up his mind and choose _her,_ because why wouldn’t he?

But then Veronica looks at their other classmates and realizes that it’s nothing more than a flimsy excuse, because Moose is happy to be dating Midge and only Midge, Chuck is one-hundred percent loyal and head-over heels for Nancy, and Reggie…

Well, Reggie loves his enchanted mirror, Veronica supposes.

And even when they were still little kids, Archie never could quite make up his mind, and he’s only become steadily worse over the years, much to Veronica’s frustration.

But Betty is different, because when Betty commits, she _commits,_ in every sense of the word. With her, Veronica never has to worry about coming up with the most absurd of ideas just to make sure her attention doesn’t wander off somewhere else, or more importantly, _someone_ else.

Even her dad is grateful that she isn’t spending as much as she used to on designer clothes and whatnots, so Veronica guesses that’s another win in her book.

“Is it because you don’t have to worry about keeping me within your line of sight?” Betty asks, half-joking, half-serious.

At that, Veronica laughs and presses a sweet, sticky kiss against Betty’s cheek. “No, I trust you not to break anything in this house _and_ keep my dad’s sanity intact along with it.”

“Well, I’m glad I don’t drive your dad insane,” Betty quips.

“You could never,” Veronica assures her. “And besides, my parents _adore_ you.”

_And so do I._

The last thought goes unspoken, but Veronica’s fairly sure Betty can see it in her eyes.

* * *

 

One Saturday morning, Veronica finds herself at the batting cages with Betty where she sits at the far back, watching Betty take a deep breath and plant her feet firmly into the ground as she waits for the machine to shoot out a ball. Then, as it comes hurtling straight towards her, Betty swings her bat that sends the ball flying far out and collides against the steel cages with a loud smack. 

A feeling of wistfulness bubbles up within Veronica as she stares at Betty’s back, her shoulders fuller and broader than how they used to be last year. It’s then that a selfish thought hits her: many people will meet Betty as they grow older and they might see photos or hear stories about her childhood, but that’s the end of it.

They weren’t there to witness Betty climbing up that tree when she was seven that inevitable led to the scar on her cheek, weren’t there to watch Betty pick up a softball bat for the first time in her life…

They’ll hear the stories, react appropriately, but then ultimately forget about it in the end. But not Veronica. She’ll remember every single event, every look of pride on Betty’s face whenever she learns something new.

She’ll remember the pride _she_ feels for Betty.

After a few more rounds, Betty pauses to take a break, wiping the sweat off her neck and forehead as she walks towards Veronica. With a smile, Veronica pats the seat beside her and offers a bottle of cold water. Betty sits down and takes the bottle, throat bobbing up and down as she takes a long swig, leaving less than half when she finishes.

Tilting her head back, Betty stares up at the sky for a few beats, then looks at Veronica.

“Remember when I tried out for the softball team when we were in middle school?” Betty asks, a faint smile playing at her lips.

“Of course,” Veronica says with a soft laugh, reaching out to touch Betty’s shoulder. “That was your first ever try out for a sports team, right?”

Betty nods, running her hands through her hair as she frees it of its ponytail. “Yeah, it was.”

Veronica hums, because _how_ could she forget? The memory is still fresh in her mind, and it’s one that plays back in her head whenever Betty has a softball game. She remembers insisting that a cheerleading uniform be tailored for her, and her dad had given in more easily than usual – and Veronica realizes now that it must be because she wasn’t doing it for Archie.

Of course, Veronica arrived fashionably late that afternoon in her custom-made cheer uniform, pleated skirt and pom-poms and all, because Veronica Lodge _never_ does anything half-assed. If she’s going to do something, then she’s going all the way, no holds barred.

Betty’s parents and their friends were already there by the time Veronica arrived, but there was still a hint of nervousness in her mannerisms that only went away by the time she saw Veronica. Even in her awe-struck expression, the relief in her eyes was clear, and since then, Veronica made it a point to always be early or at least on time for Betty’s games.

And God forbid she even miss a single one, because Veronica would rather be caught dead than not be there to cheer her girl on.

“I’m not sure if you knew this, but…” Betty pauses, chewing on her lip thoughtfully. Veronica places her hand on her knee, waiting for her to continue. “Out of everyone that was there, you were the one I wanted the most to watch me.” She releases a breath, every word sinking right into Veronica’s skin. “Not my parents, not Archie, _you._ Then when you came wearing that cheerleading uniform, I just-“ Betty chuckles, scratches the back of her neck. “It made me really happy, knowing that you’d go through such lengths for me even if it was just a try-out.”

As she listens, Veronica feels her heartbeat quicken, touched that Betty remembers the details from something that happened years ago with perfect clarity. She doesn’t need to be constantly reminded, and to Veronica, it’s a comforting thought.

“Well, you’re my best friend, aren’t you?” Veronica murmurs, shifting on her side to rest her head on Betty’s shoulder. “And Veronica Lodge’s best friend deserves nothing less than the best.”

“Nothing but the best-fitting cheerleading uniform from her family’s best tailor,” Betty agrees with a grin.

“Exactly! You know me so well, B.”

And Betty really, really does, ever since way back when. Everything about her is just so reassuring, and the more time they spend together while reminiscing fond memories about the past, the more Veronica finds this to be true.

And maybe her feelings for Betty had been there all along, only Veronica hadn’t been aware back then that they were _those_ kinds of feelings.

It’s funny and almost ironic, how she’s seeing these kinds of things after she finally released the blinders that chasing after Archie had draped over her eyes.

But as they say, better late than never, right?

* * *

 

It’s a thought Veronica hasn’t voiced out loud before, but Betty looks cute with her sleep-tousled hair and rumpled shirt. Also – and _this_ she won’t admit out loud – there is a benefit to Betty having a smaller bed than hers.

For one, they’re practically forced to cuddle to maximize the space, and second, Veronica very much likes the way Betty’s arms are wrapped around her waist, holding her close.

So yes, thank _God_ Betty’s room isn’t big enough to accommodate a queen-sized bed.

Carefully turning over her side, Veronica finds herself facing Betty and her easy, lazy grin, and before she can register what she’s doing, Veronica has one hand placed on Betty’s stomach, angling her head to press a lingering kiss against her cheek before moving on her to mouth.

It’s nothing more than a light peck, but enough to leave Betty wanting more, apparently, as she’s now cupping the back of Veronica’s neck to deepen the kiss. Veronica smiles, pushes Betty flush against the mattress as she strips the covers from the bed, the early morning sunlight filtering through the windows warming her back as she hikes her leg up Betty’s waist to straddle her.

Veronica runs her hands across Betty’s chest and slides them up to her arms, lower lip tucked between her teeth as she basks in the way Betty looks at her. Awe and affection swirl around in her green eyes, never straying from Veronica’s face.

Licking her lips, Veronica trails a finger down Betty’s chest and teases, “Speechless, Cooper?”

Betty laughs, eyes dancing as she sits up. “Maybe.” She then exhales, “You’re gorgeous, Ronnie.”

Smiling, Veronica tilts her head, reaching behind Betty to toy with the hairs on the back of her neck. She hadn’t given much thought to it before, but it’s… _placating_ when Betty compliments her. Even more so now, because Veronica is sure that Betty won’t be making eyes at some other girl the next hot second.

“Thank you,” Veronica answers, tapping Betty’s nose.

Then, swallowing hard, Betty begins crawling her fingers up Veronica’s legs, stopping just above her knees. Veronica shudders, glad that she opted to wear a pair of short shorts, loving the way Betty’s calloused fingers glide against her skin.

“You’re okay with this, right?” Betty murmurs as she kisses the hollow of Veronica’s throat.

Veronica hums, tangling her fingers in Betty’s hair. “We wouldn’t be in this position if I wasn’t.” Tilting her head back, Veronica lets out a soft moan as Betty nibbles on a patch of skin on her neck. “Now the question is: how much time do we have before your parents wake up?”

Betty pulls back for a brief moment and glances at her bedside table. “It’s only…” she squints at her alarm clock, then continues, “6:34. My parents aren’t usually up until 7:30 on weekends, so we’ve still got a lot of time before we have to go down for breakfast.”

“Good.” Veronica smirks, twisting the hem of Betty’s shirt around her fingers. Getting the message, Betty deftly pulls it off, and Veronica groans in appreciation at every inch of skin that gets exposed along the way.

For a moment, they simply look at each other, Veronica’s breath catching as she feels for the heat of Betty’s skin. Without saying a word, Betty hooks Veronica’s legs around her waist, throat bobbing up and down as she guides Veronica to lie on her back against the bed.

 _Another plus to having a smaller bed,_ Veronica thinks, as she cradles Betty’s face.

Lowering her head, Betty catches Veronica’s lips with hers, starting off with slow and lazy kisses that has Veronica sighing into her mouth. To serve as further encouragement, Veronica runs her hands across Betty’s back, pressing her fingertips into her shoulder blades and raking her nails against her skin.

The weight of Betty on top of her has Veronica’s head spinning in circles, which only intensifies as Betty’s tongue slips inside her mouth. Veronica kisses her back with equal fervor, her content sighs turning into soft moans as Betty settles herself more comfortably between her legs.

And God, if Veronica only knew that making out with Betty – and a _shirtless_ one at that – was going to feel this good, she’d have come to her senses sooner.

“Wait,” Veronica husks, as Betty moves on to nuzzle her neck.

“Is there something wrong?” Betty asks, brow furrowed.

Shaking her head, Veronica touches the space between Betty’s eyebrows which gets her to relax. “No, it’s perfect. But it isn’t fair that you’re the only one without a top on, don’t you think?” she asks coyly, batting her eyelashes.

This gets Betty to inhale sharply, who can only give a mute nod as Veronica swiftly takes off her own shirt.

“There, much better,” Veronica purrs, stroking the scar on Betty’s cheek with her thumb as she lies back down.

Oh, how far they’ve come. From watching Betty climb up that tree to the years they spent growing up while playing a silly, childish game of tug-of-war over the most indecisive boy in the universe where neither of them have really ever won to _this._

And maybe they’ve skipped a few steps, and they’ll surely have to talk later, but for now…

Above her, Betty lies frozen, hands braced on the sides of Veronica’s head. That wouldn’t do.

“Here,” Veronica murmurs, guiding Betty’s right hand to skim along the sides of her waist.

Betty gives another slight nod, throat apparently too dry to speak. But soon enough, they manage to get back into rhythm, with Veronica peppering the underside of Betty’s jaw with light kisses as she starts rolling her hips.

Taking the cue, Betty continues from where she left off, dragging her lips down Veronica’s neck in hot, open-mouthed kisses as Veronica hugs her close, skin pressing against skin. Despite the warmth of Betty’s breath, shivers run down Veronica’s spine, and _good heavens Betty sure knows_ _what she’s doing._

It helps that Betty isn’t awkward at all – not once fumbling or nudging Veronica’s ribs by accident – and the way she dips her fingertips into Veronica’s curves is one huge turn-on.

Veronica sinks her teeth down on Betty’s lower lip, relishing in the moan that she manages to draw out. She grins, and Betty laughs, and then their mouths are pressed together again, hungry and more insistent this time.

Soon they’re rocking against each other, tongues brushing and lips crashing heatedly, moans and gasps swallowed by each other’s mouths. Veronica drags her nails down Betty’s back, leaving bright, red marks in their wake and causing Betty to groan.

What a fantastic way to start the morning – and one Veronica wouldn’t mind happening every day for the rest of her life.

“Mmm, Betty…” Veronica rasps, massaging Betty’s scalp as she grazes her teeth against Veronica’s collarbone.

“Can I-“

“ _Please,_ ” Veronica hisses, half-begging, half-demanding, and Betty sinks her teeth down on the soft flesh and soothes the sting with her tongue.  

Well, _that’s_ one more step they skipped right there.

Also, remind her to wear a top tomorrow that would show that hickey, because like hell Veronica’s going to pass showing this off.

And if Betty hasn’t done enough to drive her crazy, she’s started to kiss her way down Veronica’s neck, shoulders, and stomach, the heat of her mouth _exactly_ what Veronica is looking for. Melting into the bed, Veronica watches Betty through hooded eyes before throwing her head back, lips parted in breathy moans as she allows Betty to continue.

And oh, she is really, _really_ turned on right now.

“Mmm…” Betty hums in contentment as she wraps her arms around Veronica’s waist, brushing her nose against her hip. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?” she asks, voice raspy and _holy hell, everything about Betty is a turn on to her now._

“Because,” Veronica sighs, eyes flickering to Betty’s face as she crawls back up.

Flopping onto her back, Betty guides Veronica into her arms, and Veronica sinks into her embrace without hesitation. Veronica rests her head on Betty’s chest, tracing random patterns against her bare skin.

“Because,” Betty echoes, and judging by the tone of her voice, she already knows what Veronica wants to say.

Without a word, Veronica peeks at Betty’s alarm clock, which says that it’s only 7:10 as of the moment. There’s still time to talk before they’re called downstairs by Betty’s parents.

“What happens now?” Betty asks, shifting on her side to look at Veronica. “What… what do you want?”

Veronica touches Betty’s jaw, watches the way her eyes flutter shut at the contact. “This,” she answers softly, honestly, gesturing between their almost half-naked state. “You.” She kisses Betty’s cheek. “Us,” She whispers against Betty’s lips before kissing her sweetly.

_I’ve wanted us for a long time, only without my knowing and realizing it until recently._

It’s the most number of times Veronica has kissed someone within the span of one hour, but she doesn’t mind. In fact, it makes sense - albeit in some strange sort of way - for Betty to be the one it happened with.

Betty gazes at her, silent for a few beats, and then with utmost certainty and voice dripping with warmth, she says, “I want us, too.”

Hearing those words out loud, with Betty looking at her like she’s _everything,_ fills Veronica with relief and a sureness that Betty truly does want her, want _them_. Archie never would have done the same, and he never will, if he can spend so long going back and forth between them without any ounce of shame in his being.

Archie may have always chosen her first, but that’s the thing. She’s the _first choice,_ because there are others he would choose from.

But with Betty…

With Betty she’s the only one.

And _Betty_ is her only one, has been for a while now. Has been long before Archie became a blip in her radar.

Because at the end of the day, it was always them. It was always going to be them.

“Then let’s make this official,” Veronica says, propping her chin up on Betty’s chest.

Betty grins at her. “Official how?”

“Oh har har,” Veronica says sarcastically. “Come on, I’m waiting.”

Laughing, Betty rolls Veronica onto her back again, eyes sparkling with happiness. “Okay, then. Veronica Lodge, will you go out on a date with me?”

In response, Veronica pulls Betty down for a kiss, a grin spreading across her face.

“That isn’t an answer, you know?” Betty points out breathlessly.

“Oh?” Veronica raises an eyebrow. “And here I thought kissing you would be a better answer than a mere ‘yes’.”

Betty taps her chin, feigning thoughtfulness. “Hmm, maybe if you kissed me again…”

Smirking, Veronica tugs her back down, but turns her cheek at the last moment and pushes a stunned Betty away.

“Wha- hey!” Betty exclaims in surprise as Veronica leaps off the bed, pulling on Betty’s shirt as she makes a mad dash towards the door.  

Unfortunately for her, Betty’s reflexes are lightning fast. So before Veronica can open the door, Betty already has her pinned against it, and before Veronica can process what is going on, Betty has started to tickle her.

“Betty!” Veronica lets out an uncharacteristic squeal, bursting into a fit of giggles as Betty wriggles her fingers against her sides.

“I’m not stopping until you say yes,” Betty declares, and if Veronica wasn’t laughing so hard, she would be scowling at her right now.

“I’ll say-“ Veronica has tears in her eyes by now, but Betty is relentless. “I’ll say no if you don’t stop that right now, Betty Cooper!”

It’s meant to be demanding, authoritative, but instead the words come out in breathless stutters between fits of laughter.

But somehow, it gets Betty to stop, and Veronica sighs in relief after the assault has ended. There’s a serious look in Betty’s eyes as she braces herself against the door, hands planted on either side of Veronica’s head.

She’s still very much shirtless, and Veronica takes advantage by rubbing Betty’s shoulders, which earns her a half-smile.

Veronica cups her face, gazing into Betty’s eyes as she whispers, “I would be a fool if I said no.”

With a quiet exhale, Betty touches their foreheads together, her skin warmer against Veronica’s palms.

They stay that way for a moment, until they hear Betty’s mom calling them to go down for breakfast, the loudness of her voice causing Betty to jump back a little in surprise.

“Here,” Veronica says as she pulls off Betty’s shirt. “We don’t want to alarm your parents just yet, do we?” she winks.

“I don’t think they’d mind if they saw you wearing my clothes,” Betty muses, eyes locked onto Veronica’s. “I know I wouldn’t.”

Veronica smiles, brushes her lips against Betty’s ear. “Maybe next time, then,” she purrs, heavy with meaning that has Betty gulping.

The stunned expression Veronica sees on Betty’s face as she pulls back makes her giggle.

* * *

 

To say that her parents are relieved and ecstatic upon learning that she and Betty are dating would be the understatement of the century. Her mom and dad’s face all but light up when she and Betty walk hand-in-hand into their living room, and Hiram exclaims, “Thank heavens! And here I was thinking that I might have to Archie-proof our house.” He then gets up from his recliner and eagerly shakes Betty’s hand. “Now _here’s_ someone I can call worthy of dating my daughter.”

The declaration makes Betty blush, and Veronica makes a move to pry her dad away before he smothers her girlfriend to death.

“Okay, okay, it isn’t like this is your first time meeting Betty. Yeesh,” Veronica huffs, linking her arm with Betty’s.

“Oh, let your father have his fun,” Hermione chides Veronica, though the seriousness is lost with the warm smile she gives Betty. “It’s such a relief knowing I won’t have to worry my pretty little mind every time Veronica gets into a car for a date.”

Betty laughs and scratches her cheek. “Don’t worry, Mr. and Mrs. Lodge. I can promise that I’ll keep my car well-maintained,” she assures them.

“Speaking of cars,” Hiram slides in and taps his chin thoughtfully. “There’s a problem with one of ours, and since Betty is already here, I was wondering if she could come take a look at it.”

Before Veronica can open her mouth to protest, Betty readily answers, “Sure, Mr. Lodge. I’d be happy to help.”

Veronica gapes at her, and Betty merely shrugs and kisses her cheek. “Don’t worry, V. This won’t take long.”

“It better not,” Veronica mutters, pouting at Betty.

Grinning widely, Betty taps Veronica’s forehead. “Cute.”

She then walks away, following Hiram into the garage with Veronica hot on her heels.

“Now listen here, Betty Cooper! I am _not_ buying all these expensive clothes just to be called ‘cute’! So take that back!” Veronica demands, feigning outrage.

Betty’s only response is to laugh, with Veronica huffing and puffing after her.

* * *

 

Veronica can get why Archie would be so hard-pressed to impress her father - what with him doing more harm than good and causing her dad more stress than relief - but Betty?

Betty doesn’t even _need_ to make the effort. Everyone in Riverdale adores her, and if this town’s citizens were to be rated, Betty’s score would be soaring high up there while Archie’s would be in the deep negatives. In fact, Veronica’s not sure if he ever managed to get up to a positive one, being the walking disaster that he is.

So Veronica voices this out, already bored out of her mind watching Betty checking up on her father’s cars. “I don’t get why you’re doing this.”

“Doing what?” Betty asks, voice muffled by the clanking of metal.

“Getting into my father’s good graces – which you’ve always been in, by the way,” Veronica reminds her.

“Well,” Betty starts, sliding out from underneath the car, looking up at Veronica. “Getting more points means I’ll have an easier time asking for their permission to take you out.”

Veronica shoots her a disbelieving look. “Betty, you could kidnap me or wreck all my dad’s cars right now, and he’ll _still_ think you’re a saint compared to Archie.”

“That’s a strangely comforting thought, but I’d hate to destroy these beauties – intentionally or not,” Betty muses, making Veronica scoff. “And besides, I’m pretty sure your dad has had enough of Archie to last him a lifetime. I don’t think he’d appreciate a version two of that horrifying experience.”

“That makes the three of us,” Veronica deadpans.

Betty laughs, and Veronica bends down to kiss her – only because there’s not enough oil and grease on her face to make Veronica worry about it.

“You could put that on hold so you can kiss me properly,” Veronica suggests, dropping her voice an octave lower.

“Mmm, that’s a tempting offer,” Betty hums as she chases after Veronica’s lips.

“Then why don’t you give in? I’ll make it worth your while…”

“Very tempting,” Betty repeats, and for a fleeting moment, Veronica feels that victory is within her grasp, until-

Until Betty slides back underneath the car, bursting into laughter as Veronica nearly stumbles over in surprise.

“That’s my revenge for what you did to me before!” Betty singsongs.

If Betty’s serving of lemonade happened to be extra sour, Veronica would tell you it’s purely by accident.

* * *

 

Archie makes a stop at their house one lazy Sunday morning, catching Veronica straddling Betty on a lounge chair in their lawn and kissing her, throwing away any and all plans Betty had come up with to break the news to him.

They’ve just surfaced from the pool a few minutes ago and Veronica decided that she wanted to have another kind of fun, in more ways than one. She catches Archie’s beet-red face from the corner of her eye, and, with a devious smirk, Veronica nibbles on Betty’s lower lip and traces it with her tongue.

“Look behind you,” Veronica murmurs, not quite breaking the kiss.

“Mmm?” Betty questions, distracted, as she follows Veronica’s line of sight.

Before Betty can get her bearings back and make sense of the situation, Veronica drops a kiss to her collarbone, her raven hair spilling past her shoulders and blocking Archie’s view. The way Archie’s jaw drops to the ground is comical, and to further prove her point, Veronica starts rolling her hips, keeping Betty preoccupied.

“Ronnie…” Betty releases a soft groan, placing her hands on Veronica’s waist.

“Yes, Betty dear?” Veronica breathes out, putting more pressure into her movements.

“You planned this out, didn’t you?”

Oops. Remind Veronica never to underestimate Betty’s ability to piece things together.

Veronica shrugs and braces herself on Betty’s shoulders, rocking back and forth against her. “Maybe. I mean, actions speak louder than words, right?”

Betty laughs, skimming her thumbs against Veronica’s sides, grazing the exposed skin of her hips. “Did it work?”

“Let me see…” Veronica peeks over the chair and finds that Archie is gone. “Yes. Yes, it did.”

“Good.” Betty hums, sitting up to snake her arms around Veronica’s waist and kisses her way up her neck.

But Veronica pushes her back down, Betty exhaling sharply as her shoulders hit the backrest.

“Well, this sure was the perfect solution to our problems, wasn’t it?” Veronica purrs, scratching lightly at Betty’s stomach.

“We’d definitely treat each other a lot better than any other guy could,” Betty agrees.

Veronica grins and strokes Betty’s jaw. “That we would. But right now…” she bats her eyelashes at Betty, pressing down on her thighs. “Why don’t we focus on… _actions_?” she suggests with a deep undulation of her hips.

Betty makes a throaty noise of agreement and surges up to kiss her, and Veronica thinks, _the only acceptable and the perfect solution, indeed._


End file.
